


Kiss It All Better

by barryolivers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Shooting, based of the song kiss it all better, thats it i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/pseuds/barryolivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happened so fast. Faster than Barry could go. The gun, the shot, the cry of pain. It all happened too fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It All Better

**Author's Note:**

> Based entirely off the song [ Kiss It All Better // He Is We. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-GB724G1Ks)

_It all happened so fast. Faster than Barry could go. The gun, the shot, the cry of pain. It all happened too fast._

He stood there, frozen in place. A gun aimed at Oliver, the unspoken threat of "move- and he's dead." lingering in the air. He looked between the man aiming the gun and Oliver, Barry's mind playing a million and one scenarios. Oliver's had was gradually moving to his quiver, looking at Barry from the corner of his eyes. A minute nod was given; a nod of "it's okay." Barry shook his head back. 

Then a gunshot.

A scream of "no!" escaped Barry's lips as the bullet travelled in what looked like slow motion to him. He tried to speed into the way of the bullet but he couldn't. The distance from him to the bullet was too much, and before he knew it he was between Oliver and the man, a broken scream erupting from behind him. He saw a smoking gun being thrown to the floor, the man running. Barry wanted desperately to chase after the man, beat the shit out of him and leave him, but he couldn't. Not after Oliver's cry. He spun on his heel, his heart skipping a beat.

Oliver was on the floor, his hand clutching his chest, and Barry could just see the red that was on his fingers. He sped to Oliver, his chest tightening as he thudded to his knees just the the side of the man's head. A small gasp escaped as his hands hovered above the lump of red that was Oliver's hands. "Shit." He staggered out. "Oh. God."

"Shh." Oliver shushed weakly, one of his hands reaching out and taking Barry's. "It's okay."

Barry shook his head frantically. "No. No it's not. It's not okay." He grasped the hand that Oliver had placed in his own. "I could've-- oh Jesus." His voice was breaking, his eyes welling with tears threatening to fall at any moment.

"No, Barry. Listen--" Oliver coughed, moving his head away from Barry. Barry's chest tightened even more in panic. His hands were trembling in Oliver's cold ones. Oliver turned back, his lips red now too. 

Barry's lips quivered, a tear falling. 

"Listen to me. It's fine, Barry. I prom-- promise. It's not your fault-- you-- you didn't know."

Barry leant forward, trembling as he held Oliver close, his forehead becoming sticky, not that he cared. "I could've-- I should've--" His hands squeezed and unsqueezed Oliver's hands, Oliver giving the action back.

"I'm not ready to go, Barry." Oliver breathed out, voice hoarse and weak.

Barry swallowed thickly and sat up. "You're not gonna go, Oliver. Not here. You're gonna go in style, some elaborate way. Not here. Not before you've done what you want." His voice was quiet now, and he moved the hand that wasn't holding Oliver's to cup Oliver's face. "Not before you have a proper life. With me. With a husband, which is gonna be me, by the way, and a child. Not before we get that dog you always wanted. You're not going now." Barry's tears were falling freely now as he spoke the empty words. 

"I love you, Barry Allen." Oliver said, using the last of his breaths.

Barry leant and pressed a small kiss to Oliver's forehead. "I love you too, Oliver Queen."

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr. ](http://www.barryolivers.tumblr.com)


End file.
